


Fluffy

by Fallen_Seraphina



Series: The Wraith and the Girl [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphina/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphina
Summary: Mary finds a cat she wants to keep.





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> I was given "fluff" for a prompt- I don't know if this is what they meant, but this is what I wrote.

"No."

The response was immediate, a sharp and official "No" that Mary definitely knew was coming. She stuck her lower lip out, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He stared down at her, arms crossed; she could almost feel the scowl from under the mask. "But... But he's so fluffy!" She practically whined, lifting up the cat to emphasize her words.

He begrudgingly looked down at the cat. His large, yellow eyes stared right back at him, head tilted slightly as Mary struggled to hold him up. He was overly large- not fat, just big. His white fur was clumped slightly in places, clearly from underbrushing. He was purring. Reaper growled, shaking his head. "How... Fluffy the cat has nothing to do with it. We are not getting an animal." He grumbled, turning to begin walking away.

She let out a frustrated noise before adjusting the larger cat in her arms and following after him. "I promise I'll take care of him!" She argued, hurrying along to keep up with the mercenary. "I'll clean up his poopies and feed him; he won't bother you! Pleeeaaasseee?"

He groaned, Shaking his head. "We move around too much, Mary! I work for a terrorist organization, if you haven't noticed."

"But we're going to the apartment for the next two weeks! Can't he have some kind trial run?" She continued, "You gave  _me_  a trial run!"

That made him pause in his steps. Mary quickly halted right behind him. The cat softly mewed in her arms, staring up at the mercenary as well. He swung around to face them, pointing a clawed finger at the little girl. She continued with her puppy dog eyes. He slowly lowered his hand and sighed.

"... Fine." He ground out. Her face immediately brightened up, a grin spreading across it. "But only a trial run! If he goes anywhere near my clothes, he's out!" He turned back and started walking away away.

"Ahh!" She squealed and hurried to catch up with him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged the cat to her chest, giggling when he purred. "I promise he won't go near your closet!" She nodded affirmatively, "I'll name him Fluffer and he shall be my fluffy kitty~" She practically cooed, receiving a mewl from the cat.

Reaper simply sighed and shook his head. He'd probably regret this in a week...

* * *

Mary was asleep, curled tightly around blankets on the couch and snoring softly. Her hair was the only thing visible from under everything. And the damned cat was simply sitting on top of the pile of human and blankets, staring right at him from where he stood in he kitchen. His fur wasn't a long now- they'd shaved it off to get rid of the clumps. He glared right back at him, leaning against the counter. After a moment, he mewed and turned away, standing and jumping down to the floor.

It didn't take long for the large cat to jump onto the counters and stare directly at him, mewling once again. He scowled, glaring down at the cat as he sat down in front of him. "What?" He hissed.

He lifted a white paw and softly mewed again, staring up at the wraith expectantly. He watched the motion for a moment before sighing, bring a hand up to his head. He started purring and moving his head against the hand. "... Don't think this means I like you or anything." He warned halfheartedly, receiving no reply from the cat as he continued petting him.

Maybe the damned cat could stick around, just for Mary's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Fluffer is a white Maine Coon. Mary is completely infatuated with him- Reaper is begrudgingly fond of the thing. He's a bird kind of guy, you know?   
> And yes, Reaper did give Mary a "trial run". It was more of he planned to show her how dangerous his work was for a week and then send her home, but she ended up staying indefinitely.   
> Later, the landlord will offer to take care of the sweet little cat while they're away on their many trips.   
> Mary's still only like 10 in this, so she's not very creative with her naming. Its a fluffy cat, hence its name is Fluffer.


End file.
